The present invention relates to utilization of a physiologically active substance derived from a naturally occurring material. More specifically, it relates to the physiologically active substance, a method for producing the substance, a pharmaceutical composition, a food or a drink, an antioxidant composition, a composition for preserving freshness and a cosmetic composition that contains the physiologically active substance as an active ingredient.
Recently, attention has drawn to a mode of death of cells or tissues which is called as apoptosis (self-blasting or self-destruction of cells).
The apoptosis is a death that has been originally programmed in the genome of a cell, and is different from necrosis, which is a pathological cell death. Specifically, it is considered that the following processes lead to the death. The activation of a gene that programs the apoptosis triggered by certain external or internal factor(s) causes the biosynthesis of a programmed death protein. In some cases, a programmed death protein that exists in a cell in its inactive form becomes activated. The thus generated active programmed death protein destroys the cell.
Induction of the apoptosis in desired tissues or cells is very worthwhile because it makes it possible to eliminate unnecessary or harmful cells from a living body in a natural manner.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a highly safe substance having a physiological function such as an apoptosis-inducing activity derived from a naturally occurring material, as well as a method for producing and use of the substance.
The present invention is outlined as follows. The first aspect of the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition which contains as an active ingredient a compound selected from the group consisting of:
a compound of formula (I): 
xe2x80x83wherein X and Y are H or CH2OH, provided that when X is CH2OH, Y is H, while when X is H, Y is CH2OH;
a compound of formula (II): 
xe2x80x83wherein R is a residue obtained by freeing an SH group from an SH group-containing compound; and salts thereof,
said composition being used for treating or preventing a disease that requires induction of apoptosis for its treatment or prevention, a cancerous disease, a disease that requires inhibition of active oxygen production for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of nitrogen monoxide production for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of prostaglandin synthesis for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires inhibition of synovial cell proliferation for its treatment or prevention, a disease that requires induction of heat shock protein production for its treatment or prevention, or a disease that requires inhibition of xcex1-glycosidase for its treatment or prevention.
The second aspect of the present invention relates to a method for producing a compound of formula (I), characterized in that the method comprises treating 3,6-anhydrogalactose and/or a compound having 3,6-anhydrogalactose at its reducing end under neutral to alkaline conditions.
The third aspect of the present invention relates to a compound of formula (II) or a salt thereof.
The fourth aspect of the present invention relates to a method for producing a compound of formula (II), characterized in that the method comprises reacting a compound of formula (I) with an SH group-containing compound.
The fifth aspect of the present invention relates to a food or a drink which contains, which is produced by diluting, and/or which is produced by adding thereto a compound selected from the group consisting of a compound of formula (I), a compound of formula (II) and salts thereof.
The sixth aspect of the present invention relates to a food or a drink which contains, which is produced by diluting, and/or which is produced by adding thereto a compound of formula (I) obtained by treating 3,6-anhydrogalactose and/or a compound having 3,6-anhydrogalactose at its reducing end under neutral to alkaline conditions.
The seventh aspect of the present invention relates to an antioxidant composition which contains as an active ingredient a compound selected from the group consisting of a compound of formula (I), a compound of formula (II) and salts thereof.
The eighth aspect of the present invention relates to a food or a drink which contains the antioxidant composition of the seventh aspect of the present invention.
The ninth aspect of the present invention relates to a compound for antioxidation of formula (I) or formula (II). For example, the compound can be used, without limitation, as a compound for inhibiting active oxygen production.
The tenth aspect of the present invention relates to a composition for preserving freshness which contains as an active ingredient a compound selected from the group consisting of a compound of formula (I), a compound of formula (II) and salts thereof.
The eleventh aspect of the present invention relates to a cosmetic composition which contains as an active ingredient a compound selected from the group consisting of a compound of formula (I), a compound of formula (II) and salts.
The twelfth aspect of the present invention relates to a composition for inhibiting xcex1-glycosidase which contains as an active ingredient a compound selected from the group consisting of a compound of formula (I), a compound of formula (II) and salts thereof.
The thirteenth aspect of the present invention relates to an apoptosis-inducing substance produced by treating 3,6-anhydrogalactose and/or a compound having 3,6-anhydrogalactose at its reducing end under neutral to alkaline conditions.
The fourteenth aspect of the present invention relates to a food or a drink which contains, which is produced by diluting, and/or which is produced by adding thereto an apoptosis-inducing substance produced by treating 3,6-anhydrogalactose and/or a compound having 3,6-anhydrogalactose at its reducing end under neutral to alkaline conditions.